Lady Tirza
Lady Tirza - Nightsister Biography Biography Lady Tirza - Nightsister Tirza is a woman born not too long ago on Coruscant. She has only vague memories of her mother, moments really, but of her father, nothing. At four years, she was turned over to an orphanage, for her protection she later found out. Shortly after, her mother was killed. She grew up there, among the other orphans, burning to find out the truth about her parents' lives and deaths, In those early years, she found it difficult to make close friends. The children, and even some of the adults, all found something unsettling about her, even though she was friendly and outgoing. But eventually, as the years passed, she became closer to several children, particularly Bakana, a girl that fate had chosen to be her best and dearest friend. About the time Tirza turned sixteen, a young man attacked Bakana, in a drunken rage, also shooting an elder, in front of Tirza. It was then she first felt it; awakened by grief and anger, a Dark wave possessed her. She saw the man flung across the room as if blasted, and his weapon flew to Tirza's outstretched hand. Her anger quickly cooled, seeing him sprawled on the ground, and, resisting a powerful urge to kill him, Terza ran to her room. Soon after, came a knock on her door. It was Dr. Panaka, whom she only knew as the head of the orphanage's clinc. He calmed her for a bit, and then began to talk. He revealed that he had been very powerful in the Dark side of the Force, but had broken his "enslavement", as he put it, long ago, and now dedicated his life to peaceful service. Her mother had come to him those many years ago, giving Tirza over to his care and protection. Wary of the attention Tirza's actions could bring, Dr. Panaka arranged to take both Tirza and her dear Bakana with him to Bespin, to assist him in the clinic there during an epidemic. Safe for now, they all settled into a routine. Though he never taught her any uses of the Force, he taught her it's nature and how to calm herself to prevent another loss of control. Tirza was found to be a skilled pilot, even joining the air patrol, as many her age did. She and Bakana remained very close, and all seemed good. She also took up the two short swords that her mother had left in Dr. Panaka's keeping, seemingly imbued with energy from the Force. With time, she became quite adept using these powerful and well balanced weapons. This idyllic period came to an abrupt end with traumatic events that resulted in the death of her mentor, Dr. Panaka. Once again, Terza was forced to flee, but this time without a guide, and with her friend, Bakana near death. Landing on a small outpost planet, she sought help to save her last friend, and found it in an exile from Dathomir, a Nightsister. Using Tirza's desire to save her friend's life and assuage her guilt, the aged witch exacted a promise from Tirza to leave immediately for Dathomir to train in the nightsister's path. Tirza knew that the Dark Force she had released into her friend was beyond her abilities to treat, so she agreed. The nightsister was true to her word, and the treatment was already beginning to take effect when Tirza bade her friend one last goodbye. On the long crossing to Dathomir, heartbroken and alone, Tirza found comfort in meditation and the coldness of hyperspace. Thinking on her task, to seek instruction from the nightsisters, she felt a yearning, only half seen before, to reach for control of this Dark Force, and a growing aspiration to use it to some great, unseen purpose. It awoke, as the witch directed her to Dathomir, like a dim path seen in the flash of lightening. Landing on Dathomir, the storm in her mind grew stronger, now filled with half- heard whispers of ghosts, and a sense of recognition for this place. So she wandered the backstreets of the port that night, distracted and confused. "Come, you are in danger. You are for the High Mother, she will know the right..." Tirza only saw a dark cloak, and long hair of unknown colour blowing in the wind of a dim alley. "I am Lessa, we will meet later, but for now, you are theirs'. WAKE UP." Tirza blinked and found herself in a torch-lit courtyard, being led by a graceful woman in black warrior garb, carrying the same type of two knives as she now wore. Introduced as Lady Black Widow, Assassin to High Mother Lady Kia of the Nightsisters, she led on to an audience chamber , where Tirza was presented and fell under Lady Kia's piercing gaze, and time and wind stopped. The moment passed, but left a mark. Accepted and oaths taken, Tirza was turned back over to Lady Widow to train in the arts of the two knives, for few could equal her power and grace with these, as well as her service and dedication to the nightsisters Clothing and introductions to the other sisters was provided, but of absent Lessa, no sight seen or mention made. Tirza did find her again, appearing always alone, and disappearing when the others approached. She now knew her name, Lady Lessa Witchsong of the Misty Mountain Witches Clan, and some of her story that is written elsewhere. In Lessa's company and guidance, Tirza found herself sorting and quieting her feelings. And in those long hours of twilight, she began to feel a resonance with Lessa's self-espoused mission to seek harmony between Light and Dark, for the well-being of the universal Force that the Planet Dathomir channeled, and all the life it provided for. Something familiar, in her quiet dedication to this vision, her service to all sisters, and her honor of and loyalty to Lady Kia finally made Tirza smile. She chose to join the Misty Mountain Witches Clan of Dathomir. Tirza's training with the Misty Mountain clan and with High Mother Kia was challenging and boldly enlightening. She embraced all of the new knowledge with an eager hunger. Still, she was restless and increasingly took to long and solitary trips into the wild forests of Dathomir. She felt something calling to her on this planet with such a rich history in the Force. She also felt a deep yearning to learn the truth about the lives and deaths of her mother and father. Eventually, she too her first trip back to Coruscant and searched for the house that she barely remembered from her youth. While searching, she was attacked by some street thugs and once again her dark side flared forth in sudden fury. Only this time, she recognized and embraced it. She felt the dark energy flowing through her and the attackers were scattered like leaves in the wind. Eventually, she found the house - still strangely unoccupied so many years later. It had a dard and abandoned air - haunted. She went inside and memories washed over her. After some time contemplating and looking, she was led to a secret cache of data tapes and other items left by her mother. Taking these carefully, she returned to Dathomir. Her further experiences with the Force and growing knowledge about her mother and father led her to increasingly question her destiny. She had long and anxious conversations with her friend and mentor, Lady Lessa, who urged her to bring these questions to High Mother Kia so that Tirza could reach a decision about her future path. As she meditated and in her long contemplative wanderings she realized deep down that her path seemed to be diverging from the path laid out before the Misty Mountain clan. As she talked to Mother Kia, she decided that she needed to follow where the path seemed to lead her and was accepted as an assassin of the Nightsisters. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.